


Phantom B-Team

by BlueOatmeal



Category: Danny Phantom, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Far Future, Gen, Great Depression, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multiverse, No actual spider-characters, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Talking Animals, Tragedy, alternates of Danny Phantom, this was fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOatmeal/pseuds/BlueOatmeal
Summary: Prompt fill: Who does Phantomverse have in place of Spiderham, SpiderNoir and Peni?





	Phantom B-Team

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Danny Phantom Writing Prompts on tumblr:  
> https://danphanwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/182643248073/who-does-phantomverse-have-in-place-of-spiderham

              “And you are…?”

              “The Phantom, sir.”

              “N-no, you don’t need to call me sir. We’re the same age, and I’m not rich either. What about the rest?”

              The Phantom looked skeptically at him. “It’s 1930, and times are rough. Lotta people dying unhappy. Pa’s a medium and a mechanic along with any other work he can get, and Ma’s tryna learn herself the sciences in between shifts at the factory. Folks don’t approve’a their occupations much; mediums usually bein’ women and all, and science-types usually bein’ men.”

              He tugged at his suspenders and looked off to the side. “Ma an’ Pa insist on my finishing school, but I dunno. I coulda been helpin work for years, but they say an education’s more important. And as for,” he gestured to his black button-up shirt and inexplicably white pants, “this, well, Pa was havin’ a session—with the dead, see—in the basement, tryna find a teacher for Ma. They were at it all night, but couldn’t get through the veil. They went off to work in the mornin so down and disappointed, I just had’ta do something.”

              “I seen Pa speak to the dead before—most-ways in a more interpretive kinda way, not so spooky as a possession. Sometimes he couldn’t get through at all and had’ta make something nice up for the folks who come and ask him to find somebody in heaven or hell or wherever else. I know he hates lyin,’ and he’s been workin’ on gettin’ a better connection. Ma’s been helpin’ with mind-science, figurin out how he should concentrate, and she’s the one who first found out that the most haunted part’a the house is in the basement. He always works better when she’s around, and she fancies the funny way he answers her questions about his work and things he got taught in school that she wasn’t allowed to.”

              He met Danny’s eyes seriously. “I’m blessed to have folks who are so happy together. It’s not easy being happy these days, and a lotta the other boys and young ladies are losing their parents to more than just illness. Some can’t stand being home on account of all the fighting. And then there are the folks that just up and leave…”

              “But anyway, I knew the general method of the seance, and got Ma’s book to help concentrate on getting the right kinda teacher. I gave it a few tries, and finally started substituting in the science words for some of the foreign ones. I started getting mad when nothin worked, and finally laid down on the floor and imagined all my energy going up outta me like a big searchlight. The floor actually glowed, and something gave me a huge shock, right in the ticker.” He tapped over his heart. “I swear I was dead for a second, but then I woke up. Aside from my clothes changing color, I got a buncha freaky abilities, and then the dead came streaming out like water through a cracked pot.”

              “Most of them were raving mad and bitter as hell, so I figure s’me who let ‘em out; s’me who’s gonna send them back. Folks who see me start callin me The Phantom. That enough?”

              Danny nodded. “Yeah. Sorry to interrogate you, but I’ve gotta make sure none of you are evil.”

              Daniel’s eyes widened. “Like an evil twin?”

              Danny shrugged. “Something like that. Speaking of siblings, do you have a sister named Jazz? Or Jane or something?”

              Daniel’s face darkened. “Jasmine. There was an accident at the mill. One of the machines got her. I was seven. She was only nine. S’pose it’s part of the reason my folks don’t want me working just yet.”

              Danny had his hands over his mouth. “Ohh man, I’m so sorry. That’s awful!”

              Daniel nodded. His eyes lit up urgently. “Do you—here, is she—?"

              Danny gave Daniel a hug as tears formed in his own eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, she’s alive. She’s doing really well in school. She’s an awesome big sister. You can meet her later if you want.”

              Daniel took a shaky breath and returned the hug. “I think I would.”

* * *

              “Where did you say you were from?”

              “New New Detroit, in the future, by about a few thousand years. Try to keep up, Pops.”

              Danny straightened indignantly. “I’m not your _Pops_ , Sailor Pluto.”

              “Oh my god, do you still think Pluto is a planet? That’s so cute.”

              “What’s cute is how you’re not even half-ghost.”

              “Of course not! I’m only half ghost when I activate the ecto-radiation in my body. What, you think I walk around all day with an ecto-signature for all the word to see? My neighbors would _kill_ me, not to mention anyone else with the common sense to carry an F-meter and BB-spray.”

              “Alright, alright, just get on with it.”

              Dan-E smiled smugly. “Alright, so my dads were all keen on the ancient spirit stuff like gods, and ghosts, and hell and stuff.”

              “Wait, hold on. Who are your parents?”

              “Jakk and Vladd, of course. Aunt Madd-E lives with us too. Well, I call her Aunt, but she’s actually my parents’ closest friend. She was also the egg donor for Zajj and I.”

              Danny tilted his head and squinted. “Wait, so then who…? Actually, nevermind. Just keep going.”

              Dan-E shook his head bemusedly. “You oldies really are prudes, huh? Do you even know how babies are made?”

              Danny yelled and waved his hands. “Yes, I know how babies are made! Believe me, I know! I don’t want to talk about it! Moving on!”

              Dan-E laughed. “Alright, so they’re into ghosts, and Aunt Madd-E’s into dimensional studies and the laws of chaos. Put ‘em together, and you get a portal to the Ghost Dimension, right? But the world doesn’t want any of that old spirit stuff anymore, so they become outcasts. They study ghosts without any funding, and that kinda leads to some cut corners. One day Vladd and I were fixing the portal after it broke down, and an energy surge from the city turned it on and irradiated us with ecto-energy. He got sick and almost died—well, okay, he kind of died—and I got away with some cool scars and a taste for ectoplasm. Turns out we got the powers and forms of ghosts, which we can activate with a mild shock, and deactivate with a special word or phrase. I become Phantom, and Dad becomes Plasmius.”

              “So,” Danny looked perplexed. “If everyone in your family’s all chummy and cool with you being a ghost, then who are your enemies?”

              Dan-E scowled. “Samantha,” he spat. “A ghost offered her a deal, and she took it. She used to be my friend, too. Now she’s a menace to the whole city. She’d give away my identity in a heartbeat if it wouldn’t ruin her plans.”

              Danny’s eyes opened wide. “Oh, wow. Yikes. Well just fyi, the one here is totally chill, okay?”

              Dan-E looked skeptical. “Whatever you say.” He rolled his eyes. “Then there are the Ones in White. They’re everywhere, and they’ll take any opportunity to take out a ghost. Or worse. We’ve had some close calls.”

              “Mm. What about your ghost form? Your transformation is pretty… elaborate.”

              “That’s normal; it’s how the radiation works. And anyway, that’s just my first form.”

              Danny squinted. “Riiight. So, you’re from the future… Did you ever meet an evil future version of yourself? Like you but older?”

              Dan-E raised his eyebrows. “No, but we did have some trouble with a time-traveler. Now _that_ guy is an antique. Kept harassing the archivists at the library center, going through the databanks and saying everything was wrong. We chased him off, no big deal.”

              Danny whistled. “Sounds like you might have something big coming up.”

              “Why do you say that?”

              “Ah, I really shouldn’t. It might alter the timeline.”

              “Dude.”

              Danny shook his head. “Can’t.”

              Dan-E sighed. “Whatever. Once the alien ghosts started coming through—”

              “Woah, woah, what?”

              “Aliens. From other planets? Humans aren’t the only things that form ghosts you know.”

              “There really are…?”

              “Yeah, and they were kinda pissed that we’d set up camp on Mars. Turns out a portion of the city—our portion—lies right over an ancient Martian crypt.”

              “You live on Mars!?”

* * *

              “Uhh.”

              “Same to you! I can believe all my alternates are hairless apes! Why am I the only avian?”

              Danny shook his head. “I don’t… know. Uh. What’s your bit then?”

              The anthropomorphic magpie perked up. “Well, I live in Amity Bark. Most haunted place in the world. Real _Pet Semetery_ -like, you know?”

              Danny’s face scrunched. “Uh, right.”

              “Well I was just a normal fledgling, making it through school at Catsper High with my best friends Sam Muttson and Tucker Fowley. And my parents are bonkers about ghosts. Blah blah portal, inverted colors, ghost powers, and in the end you get me, Inviso-Bill.” He tapped his beak in case the human didn’t get the pun.

              Danny’s jaw dropped. “Heh? Why aren’t you Phantom-something? You could be like, a cat. Phan- _tom_. Get it?”

              “Dude, seriously? Are you species-ist?”

              “Wha- No!”

              “Then shush! My _animal_ name is Danny Falcon.” He raised a feather in warning as Danny Fenton opened his mouth. “It’s a family name. My great-great-great-great-great grandfather was a falcon named Jack Falcon, and that’s how I got it. It’s just a name.”

              Danny nodded sheepishly. “You got a Vlad?”

              “Ohh yeah. That batty old badger is a real thorn in my wing. He keeps hitting on Mom and trying to kill Dad! Guy needs to get over himself.”

              “Ugh, right? Oh, what’s his ghost name?”

              “His animal name is Vlad Mammals, and his ghost name is Dracula.”

              Danny sputtered. “Dracula? Why? Isn’t that copyrighted? That’s not even animal-themed!”

              “Actually it derives from ‘dragon’ and it’s public domain.” Inviso-Bill shrugged with a light flap. “None of the other names got past the censors. I mean, could you imagine if he called himself Predatus?”

              Danny winced. “Yeah, no; Dracula is better.”

              “And the public only knows him as The Wisconsin Ghost.”

              “Of course. Naturally.”

              Inviso-Bill cocked his head at Danny. “So, what color is your Goats Zone?”

              “Gree— my what!?”

              Inviso-Bill flapped his wings with delight. “You believed me! You should have seen your face! Ha! Relax, Phantom, I’m just pullin’ your tail!”

              Danny facepalmed, but couldn’t help grinning. “Okay, that was pretty good.” He muttered ‘goats zone’ under his breath and giggled.

              “Mine’s blue. Personally I think it would look better talb, but most animals can’t see talb, so I guess blue is better. I’m glad yours is green though; that’ll be helpful. I can see green.”

              “Are you messing with me again? _Talb_? That’s not a color.”

“You haven’t even heard of talb? And no; I’m being completely serious. You can’t see talb?”

              “No I can’t see talb! We have red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. That’s it.”

              “That’s nuts. No talb? Man…”

              “Alright! I get it! Okay!” Danny huffed. “How do you capture ghosts, anyway? I use a thermos.”

              Inviso-Bill wordlessly pulled an impossibly huge beartrap from over his shoulder.

              “How’d—wha—that’s— _what!?”_


End file.
